


Slipping.

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which both Erin and Anton ended up with different people... </p>
<p>Katie slips in training. </p>
<p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping.

"Ow!"

Anton doesn't even stop to think before moving to gather Katie closer, knowing from the wince before the cry that she was really hurting and doing her best not to show it. The way her hands bunched into his shirt as she buried her face in his neck told him everything and he sighed softly as he moved to grip her shoulders, letting her cry it out a little. 

"Darling, you need to slow down. It's the first day you've even come back to train with us..."

He glances over at Erin who seems perplexed but not angry at them, her attention soon turned to Austin who has, yet again, dropped to his knees, resting his head on his hands in front of him on the floor. 

"Besides, at least you stayed upright..."

"Barely."

Anton sighs, then, sure she has dried her tears, turns her so she can see Austin on the floor. 

"And yet, Mr Macho over there can't even handle Miss Whiplash's pace..."

Katie snorts softly, then laughs, noting the smile Erin gives her in return as she moves to join them. 

"You think I should let the guy rest?"

Katie smirks, shaking her head. 

"No. Let him suffer."


End file.
